


I deserve you

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Prompt fills [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Basically, Buck realizes he's in love with Eddie, Kinda, Love Confessions, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: That’s what Buck tells himself anyway. He went over what he was going to say to Eddie that morning about a hundred times. He had it rehearsed. He figured it would be best to tell him at the start of the shift, that way they could process it together if they needed.The only thing Buck didn’t account for when walking into the firehouse, was Eddie looking like a goddamn snack in his white Henley and jeans that hugged his ass in ways that should be illegal. It made Buck’s brain do especially stupid things, like forget everything that he wanted to say.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I deserve you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for @evaneddie on tumblr :)

Buck came into the firehouse feeling like a new man. After his talk with Abby, he felt a lot lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He’d been pining after her for way too long, and even though she didn’t apologize, he feels like he’s ready to finally move on. 

Move on with who, you might ask? The thing is, Buck, catches onto feelings slowly. There are times where he might not even realize he has feelings for someone he catches on so slowly. There’s a lot to unpack, there and it has a lot to do with how he’s dealt with his own feelings in the past, but nonetheless, he’s recognizing them for what they are. 

He’s got feelings for Eddie. 

Buck’s not entirely sure that Eddie shares this sentiment, which he’s quickly figuring out that he’s okay with. If Eddie doesn’t have feelings for him in that way, it’s not the end of the world. If Eddie does feel the same way about him, though, then why waste time?

That’s what Buck tells himself anyway. He went over what he was going to say to Eddie that morning about a hundred times. He had it rehearsed. He figured it would be best to tell him at the start of the shift, that way they could process it together if they needed. 

The only thing Buck didn’t account for when walking into the firehouse, was Eddie looking like a goddamn snack in his white Henley and jeans that hugged his ass in ways that should be illegal. It made Buck’s brain do especially stupid things, like forget everything that he wanted to say. 

“You come here often?” Is what his mouth supplies instead, because his brain is offline, officially checked out of reality, and only thinking about what it would be like to see Eddie’s ass in a different setting... One where they weren’t at work. 

“Well, I work here. So, I think I’d have to say ‘yes,’” Eddie says, cocking a brow suspiciously at Buck as he rifles through his work bag to pull out his uniform. 

“Right,” Buck says, face turning bright red. He goes about getting his uniform out, trying to get his brain to come back online and remember all of the nice things that he had to say to Eddie, but it’s just not working. “So, I saw Abby yesterday,” he says instead. 

“Yeah? How’d that go?” Eddie asks, changing his shirt. 

“It was okay, she didn’t apologize. Not sure what I expected,” he says, unlacing his sneakers. 

“You deserve better than her,” Eddie shakes his head, giving Buck a remorseful look. 

“Yeah, I deserve you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, throw me another prompt on [Tumblr!](https://www.ineedapuppyandsomevodka.tumblr.com)


End file.
